I Found You Without Meaning to Look
by ArtemisArrowMoon
Summary: Maximum Ride moved in fourth grade without a good bye to her best friend Fang. Will things be the same when she comes back home or will there future get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour! So this is my first fanfiction I am going to finish. JE VOUS JOUR! Ok, so this is a Fax and Eggy and Nazzy story. A lot of the characters will be mentioned!**_

_**Here are the ages:**_

_**Age 17**_

_**-Sam**_

_**-Ari**_

_**-Fang**_

_**-Lisa**_

_**Age 16**_

_**-Max**_

_**-Nudge**_

_**-Gazzy**_

_**-Iggy**_

_**-Ella**_

_**Age 15**_

_**-Angel**_

_**-Lynden (I made him up)**_

_**So these are the ages and they will not to be changing. All of these characters are going to be OOC because I am not James Patterson and can't write their personality just right.**_

_**Oh! And I am not James Patterson, just a sophomore girl who loves to create new stories!**_

I Found You without Meaning to Look

Chapter 1

MAX POV

When you move, everything is new: a new school, people, and places. You feel out of place, like a rainforest in Egypt. Until one person teaches you how to adapt to your surroundings. I set down my pen, looking at my metaphor.

I was in creative writing class; it was my first week here and we had to write a paragraph about how you feel and you have to compare it to the earth. I'm not sure how this is warming up our creative flow, but, whatever, I had nothing better to do. I checked the clock that rested on a rusty nail on the dirty white wall: only a minute left in class.

I closed the binder that had pictures of kids with wings attached to them, and sighed, wanting to get the rush of adrenaline while up in the clear sky of Arizona. The bell rang, pulling me from my daydream as I clutched the binder to my chest and waited for Nudge, the person that helped me adapt to this hot desert from my rainforest home.

I turned the corner only to run into someone. Out of habit, I reached out to the person and grabbed their shirt to steady my balance. Once I had my balance back in my control, I looked up to see a tall, pale, strawberry blonde hair that was spiked up.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking up at his glazed eyes.

"I thought you were the blind one, Iggy." I looked to the left of Iggy.

There stood Fang, my best friend since fourth grade, before I left without a goodbye. That was six years ago. I looked in his dark brown eyes, they weren't the same, they didn't have they warmth they had last time I saw him. He didn't show any recognition of remembering me, but then again, I had grown to my full height of 5'6, my hair was now more brown then blonde, my cheeks were more sharp and didn't have the roundness of a child, and my breasts developed more than they needed to- if you know what I mean.

"So who are you?" Fang asked-more like demanded.

"Max," I said.

I waited a few seconds for them to reply, but they didn't, so I went around them and went for the lockers where Nudge was waiting. She had on her faded ripped jeans, her blue tank underneath an off the shoulder pink top, and black converse. I have only known her for a week, and this is the most causal she has looked.

"About time you got here!" she said with a smile.

"Sorry, I ran into a couple of guys," I said.

We walked to our chemistry class, Nudge with her binder clutched to her chest. We were walking in when a fiery red head with heeled boots clicking as she walked, smacking her gum like a cow and flipping her hair.

"Move it, freaks," she said, pushing between us.

Nudge took a step towards her, but I flung my arm in front of her before she could charge at Lissa.

"Salope stupide," Nudge hissed in French.

"Girls, please take a seat," Our chemistry teacher said as his nostrils flared.

We looked at each other and took our seats. I opened my notebook and started to draw the winged teenagers.

Okay, so chemistry was over.

I sat in the passenger seat with Nudge driving her used white BMW. I asked Angel, her little sister, if she wanted to sit up front, but she insisted on sitting in the back. After turning on some streets, we reached my old white house that had a porch swing and a small fountain in the garden. I smiled and waved at Nudge as she said she would get me in the morning.

My mom wasn't home yet from the vet and my sister from her science club. How she is in a club after a week of being a new student, I have no idea. I set down my junk on the kitchen table and walked up to my room. There was a box I refused to open since fourth grade. On top of the box was labeled 'Childhood Memories'. I haven't opened it, but I know my mom has been filling it.

I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out a knife and cut the box and tape open to pull out an old photo album of me and Fang. They were full of us swimming, eating ice cream, and wrestling. I miss the old days, and it hurt that he didn't recognize me. I guess it's better this way. I set the book down and went to go look for some food to eat that didn't require cooking.

Fang POV

"Dude, are you sure you're alright?" Iggy asked me with my Xbox controller in his hand, the game on pause.

I ran my hand through my hair for the millionth time after seeing her—Max—she looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What's wrong with Fang?" Gazzy asked.

Gazzy was Iggy's brother, and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He and Iggy were so much alike; they both loved bombs and were perverts, well, Iggy more than Gazzy.

"Fang's been acting weird since we ran into a girl named Max," Iggy explained.

I was about to hit Iggy upside the head, not wanting him to take anything perverted about her.

"Don't you have Lissa?" Gazzy asked.

I just nodded my head and went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a root beer. I leveled the can top with the edge of the counter, raised it a little bit, and slammed it down. I took a sip after I heard the cap pop off. I finished the root beer off and went back to the game room, pushing thoughts of Max out of my head.

**Please Please Please REVIEW! You don't even have to tell me that you liked it, I just want to know if anyone has read it. That's all! :3**

**~Don't tell me the sky is the limit when there is footprints on the moon.~**

**~Anonymous**

**Fly High**

**-MSB :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it took so long I just got really nervous writing this because so many people liked it and I didn't want to disappoint y'all. Well here is chapter 2 it has a little bit of everything. Oh and thank you all for the reviews and the favorite story/ alerts!**_

_Chapter 2_

**Fang Pov**

I watched her walk through the lunch room with Sam, the stupid quarter back. How he made her laugh and brush her hand with his made me want to scream. My eyes followed them to where Nudge, her adoptive sister Angel, and Max's sister Ella sat talking about only god knows what. I learned that she has been here for about a month and is in my gym class. I am really dim if I hadn't noticed but then again I am usually making out with girls behind the bleacher, mainly it's Lisa. I watched as Max waved good bye to Sam, but before he left he kissed her on the cheek. KISSED! I wanted to march over there and sock him right in the face. I watched her blush in return giving Sam a confident boost. Great. The weird thing is, is that I wanted to make her blush and get her to laugh. I wanted her. Wait no I didn't…stupid hormones, but I did want to protect her.

**Max Pov**

I blushed at Sam's bold move and watched a cocky grin spread across his face. I sat down with a secret smile that played on my lips as I picked through my chicken salad.

"So when did you start getting friendly with the quarter back?" she asked wiggling her eye brows.

"Oh Sam just walks me to class and lunch." I shrugged.

"And the kiss?" she pressed.

"Was on the cheek and was a first." I defended

You better hope it will be the last because if it happens again I think Fang with explode."

I felt my eyes get big with her words. After she went back into conversation with Angel and Ella I snuck a glance at Fang only to have him catch me. He held them and I saw the warmth I had seen only six years ago. At that moment I wanted to run to him and tell him who I am, and that I have missed him, but I am scared what if he hates me for leaving.

Nudge Pov

I was half running half walking down the hall. I was already ten minutes late for French. I sharply turned the corner only to run into someone and crash into the floor.

"I am sorry." Someone said.

I looked up to see a pale blue eyed boy that captured my heart freshman year. He reached his hand out and I put my small mocha one in his. His warm hand enclosed on mine pulling me up.

"Thanks" I murmured as he went to go get my book that skidded across the hallway.

He came back with the thin red book between his torso and his forearm. I reached out to grab it only to have his hand laced with mine. We walked in comfortable silence; to my disappointment we reached the French room. I let go of his hand and replaced it with my French book.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Defiantly."

"Maybe we can actually talk." He teased and I turned red.

**Max Pov**

I swear I think I went blind when Nudge walked in. Her smile lit up her dark brown eyes and she glowed brighter than her neon green V-neck shirt.

"My eyes they burn!" I yelled covering my eyes.

Her response was hitting me in the arm why other people were giving me weird looks.

"My house after school." She said.

I nodded and laughed at her urgency.

**Ella Pov**

"Okay now I need everyone to partner up and paint your version of your happy place." Mrs. Hans said.

I looked around to see everyone partnered up except Iggy. My heart slammed against my chest, okay Ella you can do this just go ask. I kept this pep talk repeating in my head until I reached Iggy.

"Hey Iggy." I said my voice giving out at the end.

"Oh hey Ella." He responded while cleaning his brush.

"Would you like to be my partner?" I asked.

He nodded his head as his hand reached for a paint brush that was a little to his left. I rolled it to his hand as he grabbed it and dunked it in the dirty water.

"Umm Iggy."

"Yea?"

"You have a little paint on your cheek."

He turned a little pink at the words.

"May I?" I asked pulling out a baby wipe from the art kit.

"Yes…please."

I whipped the green smudge, and grinned at his very pink cheeks.

"All done" I murmured.

I went over and threw away the now green stained wipe as he mixed the colors.

"Iggy how can you tell what colors are what?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"You know how other things have textures?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Well that is how it is for me with colors."

"That is amazing." I exclaimed as I outlined the opened field he wanted.

"It is?" he asked.

"Completely."

He blushed again.

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the chapter 2 thing accidently reloaded chapter one. My bad guys!**_

_**So you got a little bit of Fax (even if it wasn't to each other), Nazzy, and Eggy!**_

_**Soooo I hope you like it! 2,081 words! Well altogether **_

**~Dreams are images of your future!~**

**~Me!**

**Please Review!**

**~Ms B**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am backkk! I know back to back? I love all of the reviews! So I figure I could give you another chapter. Yup because I love y'all **_

**Max Pov**

"Okay so I am going to run you and Ella home and y'all can get packed." Nudge explained driving down the street.

I turned to face the back seat and looked at Ella.

"You're staying the night too?" I asked

"Yea Angel asked me." She said tucking her brown wavy hair behind her pierced ears.

"cool." I responded.

I turned my attention back to the road as we pulled up to the old white house.

"Be right back." I said jumping out with Ella on my heels.

"Will you call mom and tell her where we are going?" I asked.

"Yea." She said pulling out her Galaxy.

I climbed up the old creaky stairs and turned left. My room was baby blue with green blankets. I pulled out an old backpack and shoved a brush, toothbrush, clothes, and other things I will need in a bag. I looked around for my lap top only to remember that my mom went to go have it fixed. I frowned when I remembered it.

"Max you ready?" Ella asked.

I ran down the stairs and locked the door on my way out. Ella jumped into the back seat and I got into the front.

**They are going to Nudge's and Angel's house to stay the night.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Fang Pov**

"Dude!" someone said pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Are Iggy and I still going to your house today?"

"Yea you already have your bags over there." I said in a duh tone.

I rolled my eyes and went back to watching Max get in Nudge's car. What is wrong with me? I am over stalking a girl that I can't get out of my head. Why am I? When I can get any other girl I want. It's because you think you know her so it's annoying me. Yea that is it I told myself. I drove down the road to the white and red brick house with an old porch swing that would creak under any kind of weight.

"Hey mom I am home. Iggy and Gazzy are going to come over in a few minutes." I yelled heading upstairs shedding my jacket and shirt on the way up. I jumped in the shower letting the warm water hit my shoulders helping me to relax.

**Later that night.**

"So you will never guess who is my art partner is." Iggy said.

"Who?" Gazzy said.

"Ella." Iggy responded a bit too happy.

"Who is that?" I asked

"A girl in my art class…look her up on Facebook and tell me what she looks like." He asked with excitement.

"Okay." Gazzy said pulling out his phone.

Minutes later he pulled up a girl with dark brown curly hair, with the same color eyes. As Gazzy explained what Ella looked like to Iggy I looked around her profile to see she had a sister named Max. I tapped my finger the highlighted name to see Max, the girl that had crashed into Iggy a couple weeks ago. On the screen came a girl with long blonde brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. In her albums said child hood memories. I clicked on them and the first picture that popped up was in about fourth grade. The little boy had on jeans and a white shirt had his arm around her waist. Under the picture said 'I miss you Nick.' I ran the mouse over the picture to see the tags and saw Nick Hall with in parentheses my nickname that my child hood best friend gave me. Wait could that Max and the Max I have seen at school be the same Max? **(A/N hope that wasn't to confusing!") **

"It's her!" I yelled almost dropping Gazzy's phone.

"What?" they both responded with the same volume?

"You remember the girl I told you about that moved away when we were little?" I asked.

"Max? Right?" they asked.

"Yea well it is the same Max that has moved here!" I said excitedly.

"You mean the one that ran into me?" Iggy asked.

"Yea…I wonder why she hasn't told me."

"Maybe because you were a cocky jerk and was so dim that you didn't remember her so she felt hurt." Iggy said.

"Why would she be hurt I should be the one mad? She left without a goodbye!" I stated and sat down with anger and confusion coursing through me.

**Max Pov.**

"So who do you all think is cute?" Nudge asked.

You could tell she wanted to talk about the person you liked but gave us a chance first.

"Well I like Iggy." Ella said

"The eleventh grader that is blind?" I asked

She nodded in response.

"He seems sweet."

"Have you made a move?" Nudge and Angel asked at the same time.

"I asked him to be my partner for this art project and we talked a little…I learned that he likes bombs." She said blushing.

We all nodded in approval as Ella's light pink blush went beet red.

"Well I like a freshman named Lynden…he is new so he hasn't talked much." She said a little sad but put a smile on.

"And you Max?" Nudge asked.

"Well I like Fang, but nothing will ever happen because we have to much as a history." I explained.

They all looked at me with confused looks.

"Explain." Angel said.

"We use to go to the same school up till fourth grade then I moved but I didn't want to say good bye. When I ran into him in the hall I was waiting for him to recognize me but he didn't. I felt hurt and relieved by it so I have out right avoided him." I explained.

"So why not tell him?" Nudge asked.

"I am afraid he might hate me for it." I said quietly.

It looked like they wanted to press for more questions but Nudge thankfully changed the topic.

"Well I found the man of my dreams." After she said that she launched into details.

_**Hey this is my longest chapter ever! Hope you like it! Please review ph and check out my other story The Night Child! Please!**_

_**~MSB**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.**

**So I have been asked to make the Pov's** **more detailed so I hope this is more detailed! Oh and FANG WAS ADOPTED! JEB WAS HIS FOSTER PARENT NOT HIS REAL DAD! (This will be important for this chapter.)**

_Chapter 4_

**Jeb Pov**

"Nick tonight is the night!" I said over the phone while getting my keys.

"Congrats man." He said.

"Yup. I hope she likes the ring." I said patting my pocket.

"I am sure Dr. Martinez will. They was you describe her she likes simple things." He said.

"Oh well I got to go I am in front of her house." I said.

She stepped out locking the door behind her. Her blue skirt flowed as she turned, her black shirt hugging her curves. She looked so simple, so beautiful.

We sat down, quite jazz music played in the background. I looked at her as the waiter poured our wine, she blushed under my gaze. My leg kept shaking under anxiety. Well this is it I thought as the waiter walked away.

"Valencia." I said getting on my knee and grabbing her left hand.

She blushed and squeezed my hand.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked pulling the silver band with the medium sized diamonds with smaller diamonds on either side of it.

"Yes." She whispered.

I smiled and put the ring one her finger and kissed it.

**Max Pov**

I came into the door.

"Girls can I talk to you two?" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" we said at the same time walking into the kitchen spying the chocolate chip cookies.

"No wait, I need to tell you something." She said blocking my path.

"What?" I asked.

"I am getting married." She said with happiness and glowed with love.

"What! Do we even know him?" I asked

I mean I know she has been seeing someone since we have been here, but marriage? That is a little too far if you ask me after a month of dating.

"But you have met him Max, he was Fangs foster dad." She said.

"You mean Jeb Jeb?" I said jumping up and down.

She smiled and pushed the cookies my way!

"Mom I am so happy for you!" Ella said as she hugged her.

"I have some homework to finish so I will be upstairs." She said waving.

"Mom…how did you know Jeb would take you back?" I asked.

"I didn't I just gave it my best try. Look you have heard the saying 'When you let something go and if it doesn't come back to you it was never yours.'" She said.

I let that settle into my brain while I smiled and nodded. I congratulated her one more time and went to go finish my homework.

**Sorry it is so short, but I wasn't really into this chapter but it was needed so I wrote it. Well I already have chapter 5 so please review!**

**-MSB**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was inspired by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

_~Song lyrics~ _Max's thoughts.

_Chapter 5_

**Max Pov**

The advice my mom gave me last night ran through my head as I stepped closer to the gym. This wouldn't seem like a big deal to normal people but this could either make me or break me. I opened the door the air was hot and stunk of sweat. The noise from girl's squealing from a ball going towards them was drowned out by heartbeat.

"Where is Fang?" I asked to a group of guys.

"Behind the bleachers, but I wouldn't go back there." One said.

I ignored his warning and walked to the bleachers. I was only a few feet away when I felt my gut telling me to run away. I heard whispers and a sigh, my heart leapt in my throat. I walked to the opening to see Fang pushed up against Lisa who was up against a wall.

"Fang can I talk to you?" I asked looking down.

I looked between my eyelashes to see him tense at my voice and Lisa shooting me a glare. Her red hair wasn't sleek like always. Random hairs were pulled out from the head band. Her shirt was pushed up over here navel.

"We are a little busy." Lisa hissed.

I looked dead at her giving her one of my best go to hell look.

"Please Nick." I whispered.

He sighed and let go of Lisa. I saw him flash a half smile.

_~When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one~_

"Look Nick I got to tell you something." I said.

"Don't call me that, I haven't been called that since you left in fourth grade without a damn good bye!" He growled.

_~I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven~_

"You know?" I asked.

"Yea! I found out through Facebook! Your sister has you listed and I clicked on your name and saw us. The picture you took a month before **YOU **left!" He hissed.

"Please let me explain!" I pleaded.

_~It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one~_

"You had all the time when you came back! Do you know how it feels when your best friend doesn't show up to school the next day? Having the other kids tell you that you left? How much I have missed you and I am so mad at you." He said.

_~I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven~_

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

"I was scared." I whispered.

"Of what?" he asked bewildered.

"Of this." I said with tears brimming my eyes.

_~Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah~_

"So why now?" he asked

"I wanted my best friend back." I said simply.

_~Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray~_

"Well he isn't here anymore." He said.

"I sure he is." I challenged

_~I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven~_

"Well he isn't!" he yelled.

_~please don't walk away~_

He turned and left going back to Lisa. I turned and ran out, ignoring the curios glances that people gave me on my way out. The tears poured out of me when I went out into the football field. I fell on my knees. Minutes later I felt arms around me, ii wanted it to be Fang but the arms were too bulky, it was Sam.

"Whoever he is, he will regret what he did. He will miss you." He murmured into my hair.

"No I think I have lost him forever."

I am broken beyond repair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I y'all got confused here is the layout.**

**Max and Fang were best friends until 4****th**** grade when Max moved without telling Fang. Well Fang got really mad and upset that his best friend didn't say goodbye. (Who can blame him?) We all love our best friends when we are little but not until we are older we realize how much we love them. Well Max loves him. And a little surprise Fang loves Max, but he is scared to get close to her afraid she will leave again.**

**Hope that clears things up! So who is ready for some teamwork cupid? (Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, and Nudge getting together to get Max and Fang together.)**

_Chapter 6_

**Nudge Pov**

Here I am walking with the boy that stole my heart when he asked to borrow my crayons in kindergarten, and I am still trying to find a way to make Max happy again.

"So what is on your mind, Nudge?" Gazzy asked.

"Nothing?" I responded a little too quickly.

With my words he tugged on my hand that was intertwined with his. We stopped in the middle of the hallway, on our way to French. He gave me a look that said spill.

"Well I am just confused."

"About us." Well I wasn't lying but it wasn't what is on my mind.

"What do you mean 'us'?" he asked.

"Well it isn't everyday a boy offers to walk me to my class, carry my books, and hold my hand." I challenged.

"Well they should." He said. "And I would like to be the boy who calls you beautiful, hug you, make you laugh, and wipe away your tears. Nudge will you be my girl?" he asked

I smiled and leaned up on my tippy toes; I rested my hands on his chest and brushed my lips across his.

"I like that answer." He said hugging me.

I smiled at him as he walked me to French.

"See you after class?" he asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Yes." I said as I opened the door.

In the classroom were people in pairs. Max was sitting alone with a desk in front of her. She looked sad, her hair was a mess, her face was pale, and she hasn't said a word all day.

"I am sorry, Max." I said hugging her shoulders.

"It's whatever, I tried and if he wants to be a jerk he can be. Oh and guess what!" she said.

"What?"

"I got a date with Sam, Friday night. "She said.

"What!" I asked.

"Yup" she smiled cheekily.

"When did he ask you?"

"Yesterday. He found me all upset, took me to go get me some ice cream and after a few laughs he asked me to go out for pizza."

**After French.**

_Come to my locker before lunch…which would be right now!_

_~Nudge _

I leaned against the cold metal when I saw Angel and her bouncy golden curls. She gave me a cute smile and waited for the others. Minutes later came Gazzy, Ella and Iggy.

"What is this about?" Ella asked with Iggy touching her forearm.

"Max and Fang."

"Look all I know is that Fang is a lot angrier and more quite after Monday." Iggy said.

"That is because Max and him got into a fight." I said

"What? Ever since I have known Fang he has wanted to see Max again." Gazzy said.

"Well according to Max he just yells at her. And then she cried and then Sam asked her out." I said exasperated.

"He made her cry?" Iggy asked.

"But Max loves Fang." Ella said. "She always breaks up with a guy after a month."

"We need to come up with something." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that they have been short but I have been busy with my own book called Awaken!**

**I need some help with another book. I need a school name but the school is for assassins in training for teenagers. So if you can tell me some names then I will use it and thank y'all so much! So here is chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

**Max Pov**

Where is Nudge? She is late to lunch. I rounded the corner to her locker to hear.

"That is the plan." Nudge said and footsteps when to wear I was eavesdropping.

Shoot! I turned and ran into what was supposed to be the girl's bathroom but instead it was it was a tall, dark, douche. I went sprawling on the floor hitting my head on a nearby wall and Fang stumbled a few steps back.

"Sorry Max." he said reaching out his hand and pulling me out.

I reached for it, my small one in his big one and shoots of tingles and electric shocks went up my arm to my heart making it beat I swear almost out of my chest.

"Whatever." I mumbled ripping my hand out of his.

He stood there looking a little uncomfortable. Good let him feel bad for ripping my hopes of us becoming friends again, maybe be even more than friends.

"So Sam huh?" he asked.

"What?" I asked off guard.

"You are going to go out with him?" he asked

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he was there for me and he is sweet." I said adapting the stance of putting my hands on my waist.

"No he isn't! He just wants to get into your pants! And he is a douche." He said standing with his feet apart and his hand clenched into fist at his side.

"Why do you care?" I asked with an attitude.

"Well. Because." He became frustrated with himself.

"Is the big Nicholas Fang Venom speechless?" I asked with mock excitement.

"Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." He said.

"Oh don't worry you already did that!" I yelled. I turned and walked back to the lunch room to see Nudge at our table.

"So where are you going for your date tomorrow? I am going to give you a makeover just to let you know!" she said as I sat down.

"Um Olive Garden." I said not really in the mood after Fang. **(I love that restaurant!) **

"Perfect." She said.

I looked at her with confusion but she didn't answer me.

**Fang Pov**

I want to punch something, to yell, but I didn't yell I was tall, dark and mysterious. Oh and let's not forget jealous of Sam who is going out with his ex-best friend, and who broke her heart.

"Yo Fang. Why so mad?" Gazzy asked patting me on my back.

"I just got put in my place by a 5'6 blonde." I mumbled.

"Oh the great Max." Iggy said holding back laughs. "Do you know where she is so I can congratulate her?"

I shoot him a go to hell look and he stopped laughing almost immediately even though he is blind.

"Dude what you need is a night out. With a girl. To get your mind off of Max." Gazzy suggested.

That was a good idea but whom? Just then a red head walked by twitching her hips…perfect.

"Thanks guys." I threw over my shoulder.

"Hey Lisa." I said.

She turned around, my eyes only stayed on her eyes for a millisecond. My eyes traveled down to her plunging dangerously low. I ripped my eyes up to her brown ones **(I think that is her eye color.)**

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea. Olive Garden?" she asked.

"Sounds good. Pick you up at seven."

She smiled and I walked away only to see Max and Sam in a corner making out. I held back the urge to punch him and yell at her. According to Max I have already done enough yelling to hurt her. I just shook my head and turned around walking back to the lunch room.

**Hey I know its short but dinner is calling my name! I hope you have figured out the plan. If not you will get it in the next couple of chapters. So I got to go eat! Enjoy! Oh and please tell me a school name for the assassin's thing and review on the chapter**

**`MSB**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry it has been awhile. I haven't been thanking y'all for my reviews so please over look my rudeness. And thank you for the reviews we are halfway to my goal for reviews. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 8

**Max Pov**

"Why can't I dress you?" Ella asked leaning against the door frame her thin slightly tan arms.

"Because I look fine and I already had to fight off Nudge." I said straightening my blonde brown hair with my fingers. "Besides I am even wearing a skirt." I said pulling the black hem down, that stopped mid-thigh, with an off the shoulder black and red stripped shirt with my calf high black combat boots.

"Well can you at least change shoes?" she asked.

"No. I look badass." I said my own smile reflecting in the mirror.

I heard the doorbell rang and Ella ran down stairs her brown wavy hair following behind her. I did a once over and running watermelon lip gloss across my pink plump lips and looking at make-up less face.

"Max! Sam is here!" my mom called her voice caring up the stairs.

I walked out of my room grabbing my phone and closing the door on the way out. I decided down the stairs with soft thumps of my boots hitting the old wooden stairs. Sam wore a baby blue button up shirt instead of his jock jacket with light blue jeans and brown boots.

"Aw Sam you look so cute, Max you look—"My mom started and Sam cut her off.

"Perfect." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and kissed my head sweetly.

I smiled at Ella and my mom who yelled at us to be home at eleven.

**Ella Pov**

"Would you sit down?" my mom asked closing the lid to her laptop.

Her brown hair was mess and coming out of her pony tail. He eyes were tired.

"I can't, I am waiting for Nudge to call me."

"Uh why?" she asked her eyes boring into mine.

"Because Angel and Lynden will be there waiting for Nick and Lisa to her there. We are going to get them to sit beside each other. We are hoping Lisa will talk to Sam and Max will get mad and leave getting Fang to follow her." I said in one huge breath.

"So you are trying to get Max and Fang together?" she asked.

"Yea…I guess you could look at it that way." I said tapping my chin with my index finger.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"That would be great." I smiled.

**Max Pov**

"Right this way please." Our waiter said leading the way.

He was tall and had blonde hair with a bit of red tint to it. His eyes were glazed over baby blue ones still peering through. We sat down with a table to our right closer than the other.

"Hello I am Iggy and I will be your server tonight. Would you like to start off with a salad?" he asked.

Before I could reply Sam already has.

"Yes that will be fine." He said while grabbing my hand.

After Iggy left I relaxed and rested into the back of my chair until I heard her voice. Yes Lisa's voice.

"Sam is that you?" she asked well more liked squealed while Fang trailed behind her. FANG!

He got up and looked at the girl with the plunging neck line with lust and hugged her while I avoided Fang's eyes which were trailing down my body right now.

"Oh and this is Max." he said while I got up.

"We have met." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh I see you are still a bitch." She said in a low but high voice.

"And you are still a whore." I snapped back.

I walked towards the bathroom when I felt pain go up my arm. I looked back to see Sam squeezing my elbow with a very angry expression.

"Apologize." He barked pulling me in front of Lisa.

The hand that was causing me pain was replaced with a soft warm gentle hand,

"Don't ever touch her again." Fang growled.

In response Sam raised his fist and swung it at Fang but he ducked in time.

"Come on Fang. I like eating here and I don't want to be banned forever." I said in his ear, pulling his arm towards the exit.

"Here put this on." He said as he climbed onto the big shiny bike.

I shoved the helmet on and followed what he did and wrapped my arms around his waist and sparks went up my arms.

I'm not sure how long we were on the road until we pulled into an old park. I got off the bike and balanced the helmet where I just sat.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at the old abandoned park.

"You mean you don't recognize this place?" he asked with a smile on my face.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the swings and pushed me onto the swing, walked around and pushed me.

"This is where we first met." I said softly.

"After you left I ran away and stayed here hoping you would come out of the monkey bars and ask what I am doing." He said holding my swing back.

"I am sorry I left without a good bye." I said with my eyes looking down as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I understand why you did it." He said putting a finger under my chin making me look at him. "I am also sorry I got mad at you and yelled at you." He said getting closer with each word.

"Don't be I would be mad to." I whispered.

"Do me a favor." He asked only inches from my face. His eyes kept staring at my lips.

"Anything." I breathed.

"Don't ever go out with Sam or anyone every again." He said and leaned down and kissed me.

The kiss was soft and warm, full of love and memorization. The kiss got rougher and our tongues battled for dominance but of course he won and we kept kissing until we ran out of breath.

"Are you telling me I can't date anyone else?" I asked him between deep breaths.

"Not date or kiss." He said

"Why not." I asked.

"Because you are mine." He said with a smile.

"And what makes you think that I am." I said

He leaned in and kissed me again, it was slow and hot and when it was done he I blushed.

"You you are defiantly mine." He said and let my swing down.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know everyone hates these but don't worry I am not stopping this story it is just taking some time to put up the next chapter I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to say it. Can any of y'all help me? Also I want to dedicate this story to one of my best friends Michael. He moved and this story is kind of what I want to happen if he ever came back. So please if you have any thoughts please tell me I can't be a good writer without listening to my readers. **

**~MSB 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't been updating in well I don't really know how long ago. Well I really hope you like this chapter because it has taken a whole lot of thinking! Oh and I major thanks for those who have helped me!

-major time skip it is a month before school is out!-

*note! Fang is a senior!*

Fang Pov

"For all you people that don't know what you want to be when you graduate then you are in luck because Career Week starts today! Be sure you visit the gym during your lunch period!" my English teacher squealed.

I have always hated her voice it was always squeaky like a child's and when she would yell it would just get higher and higher until it could break glass…but it never did. I rested my hand on my cheek, there was just a month left of school of course I have thought of college but it just didn't fit…well me. Maybe I should just go during lunch. The bell rang and kids jumped out of there seat leaving the high squeaky voice with brown curly hair and wild blue eyes. I sighed and pulled myself up grabbing the blue notebook full of doodles and a little bit of notes in it. I got closer to the door when I saw a beautiful girl with blonde brown hair and chocolate eyes and smiling pink full lips. I felt my lips twitch into a half smile when I felt her warm small hand closed around mine.

"You ready to eat?" Max asked as her stomach growled.

I chuckled as she blushed.

"Why don't you go ahead sweetie I got to go do something." I said walking into the lunch room.

"Are you sure? I can wait." She said but I just shook my head and watched her run to her sister Ella and her best friend.

"Dude you ready to go check out what our future could be?" Iggy asked.

"Aren't you a junior?" I asked the blind boy.

"I am graduating early…" he said with a smile.

"Yeah sure whatever." I said shrugging.

We opened the gym doors and saw stands after stands pushed up against the wall with seniors darting from table to another.

"So where do you want to start?" I asked.

I turned to what was supposed to be him but he was already gone. My eyes scanned for Iggy and saw him at the Culinary stand with a Pillsbury white chef hat on his head with flyers and pamphlets in his hands. I shook my head and walked over to a table that sales cars. After I learned that there was a lot of math and talking I just shook my head and left passing a bunch of girls looking at being a nurse or a full time baby sitter. I shuffled and my feet on when I spotted two tables that looked perfect. The Army and to be an NFL coach **(I couldn't think of another job so I just picked out two random jobs don't hate me please!) **

Max Pov

I looked around the lunch room. I felt weird sitting here without Fang beside me making witty remarks with no one hearing them except me.

"Has anyone seen Iggy? if he isn't in the chemistry lab then I don't know where to look." She said sighing and putting down her tray and flopping down on the opposite side of me.

"he could be with Fang but I don't know where they are." I said and pushed away my food.

"Well where is Angel and Lynden or Gazzy and Nudge?" Ella asked.

"im not sure this is really weird. I am going to go look for Nudge and Gazzy…you go look for Lynden and Angel." I said and she nodded.

I walked over to the big yellow trash can and threw away my uneaten lunch. I walked down the abounded hallway and heard giggling and little kissy noises. I gagged as I passed a red heard and I tall brunette…Lisa and Sam. No matter how mean they are they are a perfect match for each other. They have been going out as long as me and Fang has…that would be three months and Lisa or Sam has cheated…that is a big deal for them at least. I smiled when he caught my eyes…his held guilt and happiness as he hugged Lisa to his chest. I mouthed to him its okay and he answered in a smile and I waved goodbye still searching for the two love birds…they have been going out for about four months I want to say while Lynden and Angel had us beat by six months. I sighed and started to get nervous when I couldn't find Nudge or Gazzy so I gave up on them and went to go look for Fang. I turned around and went down the stairs that led to the lunch room, but I missed a step and came crashing down. I started to fall face first and stuck out my left hand to stop my face form colliding into the concrete stairs. I closed my eyes and felt my back hit the ground and sounds of running foot steps toward me.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

I opened my eyes to see two guys one had brown hair while the other had blonde hair. I recognized the brown headed boy he was my moms best friends son, we use to play together when we were little his name is..Ari.

"Who are you?" I asked while sitting up against the wall.

"I am Ari, Max remembers me?" he asked looking me over. "and this is Dylan." He said and took my left wrist.

He wrapped his fingers around my swollen wrist and gave a light squeezed and I let out a yelp in pain and jerked back my wrist and cradled it to my chest.

"Come one we need to get you to the hospital." Ari said helping me up on my feet.

Panic went through me…I don't like hospitals it smells like death and there are needles there llloooonnnggg needles.

"No!" I said in panic and went the opposite way then them.

"Shoot." Ari said and slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Max doesn't like hospitals." He said in a whisper to Dylan.

Dylan turned to me and gave me a small smile of reassurance.

"Don't be afraid I won't let them hurt you I swear Max." he said and smiled again.

His smile calmed my nerves but it was nothing compared to what Fang's smile does to me. I nodded my head and let them lead me to their truck to take me to my own personal hell.

We were sitting in a little room while Ari was outside making a call to Fang and my mom.

"It is okay to be scared, Max…my little sister is scared of the dark and I would sing her a lullaby to get her to calm down." He said trying to make conversation.

"Could you?" I asked.

"Could I what." He asked with confusion."

"Sing to me …but three doors down…" I asked.

"Yea sure." He said.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be you something to do with you_

I got lost in his beautiful silk voice but he got caught off when the doctor came in with the x-rays and Ari following right behind him.

"Your mom and Fang will be here…soon." He said before the doctor could say anything.

"okay Max your wrist is broken and we will need surgery to fix it then you will get a cast on for a couple weeks." The doctor said not looking away from the x-ray.

I felt my stomach drop and my heart jump into my throat when I thought about the surgery. I need Fang.

Hey again I am sorry about being so late and I would love to thank Maximumridefan11 for the wonderful ideas hope you like it! This chapter was a little over 4 pages and I hate to tell y'all but this story is coming to an end…but not yet! Keep reading and review! I love your reviews! I will update my other two stories later in this week if anyone is reading them. Oh and hi Medea! You did great on your speech just be sure to breath!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean so much to me!**

**Fang Pov**

Who could I get to possibly train me? I could always get Iggy or Gazzy to help but they would just tell Max or their girlfriends then they would tell her and I don't want her to know because I will still have to train and see if I can still get in and I think she will try to stop me and I can't tell her I am not good at anything but protecting people. But who could help me. The bell rang and I walked around the corner only to crash into someone. This is a serious déjà vu moment but instead of Max it was a short red head.

"Sorry." She mumbled and picked up her green army jacket and her French book.

"No it is my fault, Bridge." I said while getting her notebook.

"Wait Bridge can I ask you something?" I said handing her notebook.

"Yea sure I just got to go to my locker mind following me?" she asked.

"No." I said following her. "I was just wondering if you could help me train to join the army." I asked knowing that her dad is in the army and her brother just started.

"Yea I would love to." She said. "Do you want to start tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yea that is perfect." I said and started to make my way to the lunch room figuring Max has started to look for me.

"Uh Nick?" she said

I turned and faced her." You can call me Fang." I said.

"Okay Fang…when do you leave?" she asked.

"June 22." I said.

"That is only a month away starting a week from today." She said.

"I know and I know I am asking a lot of time from you but it is important." I said

"Okay after school tomorrow meets me at the track field." She said.

"I will see you there thank again Bridge." I said.

I gave a small wave and headed to the lunch room when my phone buzzed like crazy.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Nick you need to get to the hospital now!" someone said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Ari! Come to the hospital Max fell down the stairs and broke her arm. I and Dylan are here with Max but she is asking for you and she is freaking out like shaking and she won't say anything." Ari said.

"I will be there soon just don't let her see the needles." I said.

I dug for my keys and ran for my truck. I hit the keyed and dove into the front seat and stabbed the key into the ignition. I put the old truck into reverse and then into drive at least breaking ten street laws.

-at the hospital—

"How can I help you?" a slightly chubby woman asked who wore pink and blue scrubs.

"Max…Max Ride." I said as she scrolled through the computer.

I started to grow inpaitnet and let my foot tap.

"Fang?" Ari asked.

I spun on my heel." Ari where is she?"

He lead me to her room and I knocked on the door before opening it and let myself in. there was Max in a blue cast with Dylan making her laugh and signing it.

"Fang!" she said with excitement.

She jumped of the bed and ran to me hugging me around the waist.

"Hey…you okay?" I asked her running my fingers through her hair.

"I will let you two have some alone time." Mr. Perfect said.

What even guys have some self-esteem issues not just girls.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"i was looking for Nudge and Gazzy and when I couldn't find them I went to go look for you but I missed one of the stairs and fell." She said.

"I am sorry I wasn't there, I went to my locker." I said the first lie I have ever told her and I feel like it wont be the last.

"It is okay Fang." She said and leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips against mine.

I pressed my lips harder against hers and I felt her smile under my lips.

"Max, Ella I need to ttalk to you tow about something.

"Yea mom." Ella said as I said whats up.

"Me and Jeb has picked put a date." She said as she curled affectionaly against Jeb.

"Cool when?" I asked.

"July 22." She said.

Me and Ella adapted huge smiles.

"We go and pick out dresses tomorrow!" my mom said with a over cheery voice.

My smile dropped and Ella jumped with joy and almost fell down the stairs as I reached out to steady her.

**Yes I know it is short but it gets to the point but with a little air of mystery. I hope you like it! ENJOY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Fang Pov)**

"Bridge I have ran four miles can I please take a break." I heaved as my knees collapsed under me and I ate dirt.

"Come on." She said grabbing my bicep that is throbbing from the cinder blocks I had to carry up a freaking hill…I hate hills!

I got on my knees and then my feet and willed my body to go to the metal bleachers that held my water bottle and my phone. Bridge smiled and handed me my water bottle as I checked my phone. One miss call from Max and three texts. I put the phone up to my ear and heard it rang after four rings and a lets-go look from Bridge I hung up and left a text:

_Sorry I was busy I will talk to you tomorrow._

"Now what?" I asked Bridge.

Even though she looked innocent she was mean, I mean making me carry a cinder block up a hill then making me run for miles and now I felt like my lungs would bust form lack of air.

"Fifty push-ups and you are free to go home." She said as she pointed her finger down on the ground.

I lay in my back for a few seconds liking the feeling of my muscles relaxing until I felt a crushing weight of someone on my toes. I opened my eyes to see a smirking red head and her convers on my toes. In her hand were a timer and her forefinger resting on the start button.

"You ready?" she asked with a smile.

I let out a very loud groan and her eyebrows squished together making a crease in the middle.

"Ready…set…go." She pushed the button.

I pushed off the ground and then I lay back down…great only forty nine more to go.

**(Max Pov)**

"Max you ready?" My mom yelled up the stairs.

I looked back at my phone willing for Fang to text me back and say he will help me pick out a bridesmaids dress. Unfortunately he did not so I put on my black flip flops and grabbed the white wedge heels that leveled out for my benefit.

"Yes mom I am coming." I mumbled not even sure if she really heard me.

I shoved my crappy slide phone in my back pocket and bounced down the stairs.

"Okay everyone get into the car we are going to Happily Ever After." My mom said with a blinding smile and a cheery voice.

I climbed into the front and heard a click from the lock of the buckle. I laid my head back and watched the sun set wondering why Fang isn't answering…I hope that isn't too clingy I mean we have really only been dating for about a month now.

"Max you okay?" my mom asked and I just nodded my head not wanting to rain on her parade.

-At Happily Ever After-

"How can I help you?" A very chipper lady asked.

"I would like to look for a wedding dress and two bridesmaid dresses." My mom said.

"Of course and congratulations." She said to my mom. "What are your color themes?" she asked.

"White and baby blue." My mom said with an equally cheery smile.

"Okay sounds good." She said scrolling through her computer. "Dylan can you come out here?" she yelled facing the back door.

We heard a bump and a thud and a long line of muttering words. Out came a blonde with blue eyes and a perfect smile.

"Okay so I can take you and you." She said motioning to my sister Ella and my mom. "And Dylan will take care of you." She said to me before herding my mom and sister into a different part of the store.

"Long time no see?" I said to him and he blushed slightly.

Why is he blushing? I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?

"Hey…so what are you here for?" he asked.

"I need a baby blue dress. I didn't know you worked here." I said.

"Well I don't I am just helping my sister who owns this place. And over here is the dresses…what size do you wear?" he asked.

"Seven" I said without missing a beat.

He was going through a line of dresses and stopped and looked at me. "I think that is going to be too big." He said.

"Well that is what size I wear in pants." I said crossing my arms.

"Well a dress you would probably be a size six." He said handing me three dresses.

"Whoa wait three dresses I have to try on three dresses?" I asked.

"If you want to get the right one yes." He said in a duh tone.

"Great…" I muttered.

I walked towards the dressing room but stopped and dropped my phone on the couch where Dylan sat ready to tell me if the dress was okay. I yanked back the white thick curtain stepped in and closed it. There I undid the button on my pants and they fell on top of my discarded flip flops. I stepped into the dress and zipped up zipper in the back. The dress was silk as I ran my hand over the part that covered my stomach and it stopped flowing around my knees.

"You ready?" I asked him from behind the curtain.

I heard a grunt and took that as a yes and stepped out. I walked down the small cat walk and stopped in front of the couch. Dylan had a smile playing on his lips an did a motion with his finger telling me to spin. I did as he said and turned the end of the dress mimicking my moves. I stopped and watched as the floor spun and Dylan laughing at my drunk state.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"You should try on the different ones." He said.

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well it is kind of bunchy at your um…bre…up body." He said gesturing at his own body.

I blushed and spun on my naked heel and briskly walked to the changing room. I closed the curtain and unzipped the dress and I pulled the straps off my shoulders and I let it pool at my feet. I picked it up and hung it back up and tried on the second. This one was baby blue and stopped mid-thigh I personally didn't like the length but I did like the one shoulder thing and the ribbon that you had to tie under my breast. I stepped out and walked down the cat walk like a super model well what I think was like one and at the end I stuck a pose.

"Well I think that is a little too short for a wedding but other than that it is really pretty." He said.

I just nodded my head and turned around and went to go try on the third dress. It was strapless with just a little dip of a sweetheart cut and was silk that flowed with the movement of my hips. I was appreciating the dress in the mirror and sat down in the seat and pulled on my shoes. My phone beeped and my head popped up as I was buckling them up.

"Hey Dylan could you please tell me who that is?" I asked.

"Yeah…its Fang." He said.

"could you answer it for me?" I asked him. "I just have to get on my other shoe."

"Yeah he said 'Sorry I was busy I will talk to you tomorrow.'" He said as I stepped out.

I walked out and smiled at him as he put down my phone.

"I like it." He said but I didn't hear him.

I was too busy thinking about Fang's message…I wonder what he was doing…oh well probably hanging out with the guys, but I wanted his opinion to.

"Max?" Dylan said snapping me to his attention.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"I said you look beautiful." He said his hands in his lap.

"Thanks."

**Here you go and I want to thank the reviews I got **


	13. Chapter 13

"Max are you sure you dint need a ride? Nudge comes and gets me anyways." Ella asked while looking in the hallway mirror reapplying some shiny pink lip gloss.

"Hang on let me try to get a hold of Fang again." I said pressing number four.

Fang was on speed dial. The phone didn't ring it went straight to voice mail unlike all the others I, they have acutely rang. All weekend I have tried to get a hold of him, even after he texted me at Happily Ever After I called him before I went to bed and no answer. I tried in the middle of the day on Saturday but still no answer so I walked to his house.

_His mom answered, her smile greeting me at the door. Her slim frame leaned against the door frame. _

"_Hi Mrs. Venom is Fang home?" I asked my eyes sneaking around her slim body to see inside the house._

"_No Max, he left this morning at ten, he told me he was going to be with you." She said._

_My heart stopped and my mind went to the absolute worst. He couldn't be cheating on me could he; I mean I never thought he would do that to me. Why else would he lie to his mom and not answer his phone. _

"_Max dear don't worry Fang likes you a lot. I am sure you have nothing to worry about." _

"_Thank you Mrs. Venom I will try his cell again." I said with a wave and I turned walking back down to the sidewalk._

_I heard the soft click of the door shutting; I pulled out my phone from the back pocket and scrolled down for Iggy. The phone rang twice before I heard a hello and then sounds of a video game._

"_Hey Ig, sorry if you are busy I have to ask you something." I said quickly before he could object._

"_Shoot." He said but I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not._

"_Is Fang with you?" I asked._

"_No it is just me and Gazzy. He told me he was going to be with you today." He said._

"_When did he tell you that?" I asked._

"_This morning he said he was meeting you at the park. I ran into him." He said the last part slowly._

_I kept silence letting the tears fall silent, no I won't cry I wiped away the tears with the hand that wasn't holding the phone to my ear. _

"_Max, I am sure he can explain." Iggy said. "I know it looks bad but—" _

"_I have to go Iggy." I said cutting him off. "thanks." With that word I hit the red button and shoved my phone back into my back pocket._

_I ran to the park not really caring if I looked stupid in front of passing cars or people I just had to reach the park. In the entrance you can see the playground to the left a pond in the middle of the track was a pond and there they stood. Fang and a girl with blazing red hair, she was short and had her arms above her head as she jumped up and down like she was celebrating something. He ran up to her wrapped his arms around her waist as she returned the action but around his neck, and he spun her in a circle with a full smile on his face._

I still haven't cried after seeing that and it is now Monday and he wasn't responding to my text or calls or anything. I instantly tugged on the ends of my jacket but the remembered I didn't put one on because of my cast.

"Yea I would like a ride." I said.

Ella came around the corner she had a white sun dress on with light tan cowboy boots on, her brown hair falling in soft waves.

"Is he still not answering?" she asked.

I told what happened then she called Nudge and I told her who told Angel but they all swore they wouldn't tell the boy's because they would tell Fang and I didn't want to talk to him yet and I know I was just avoiding the problem.

I just shook my head and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it in an I-am-here-for-you way.

"Come on they are here." She said and we left.

I stood there while Ella walked got into the back with Angel.

"Where is Gazzy?" I asked while I shut the door.

"He is getting another ride." She said.

I just nodded and the seat bell clicked as Nudge crusaded down the road.

"You going to talk to him?" she asked.

I shook my head side to side. "Not yet."

We pulled up in the parking lot and I saw Fang's black jeep turn the corner, him in the driver seat and the red head in the passenger seat. My heart stopped and felt cold at first I thought that was Lisa then I heard her laugh and I wiped my head to the sound to see her and Sam.

"Was that Bridge?" Nudge asked.

I looked her way to see Angel and Ella has already walked away. I racked my brain to connect a face to the name.

"Who?" I asked my eyebrow squishing together.

"Military Bridge?" she said. "Super smart scientist Bridge." She tried again.

"Oh." I said.

"Maybe he needed help in science." Nudge tried.

"She is in Chem, he is in Tech Science." I said. "Come on lets go." I said pulling her to the double doors.

**(Fang Pov)**

"Thanks again for the weekend training." I told Bridge.

"Thanks for the ride." She said putting her book into her locker.

I glanced up at the clock and saw that I only had five minutes to go talk to Max, I missed her this weekend. I waved goodbye to Bridge and walked down the hall where everyone usually hangs but I dint see anyone. Well I saw two people one was Max her blue cast having a few signatures on it and then there was Dylan, I think that was his name; I met him at the hospital. They were laughing and he was holding her books for her. I wanted to walk up and demand what she is she is doing, but the bell rang and they walked off. I looked down at my black vans then looked up and the hallway was empty. I made my way into class.

"You are late Mr. Venom." My teacher said but going back to the black board.

**Hope you liked it REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**

**OH AND I DON'T OWN Maximum Ride James Patterson does!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to **LaylaLively143 **because I just got her review as soon as I finished this chapter. And I am really sorry it's short and sucky!**

Max Pov

I have never hated two words so much in my life. Dress Rehearsal. I let my body slam into the bed and my face hit the pillow. I let out a scream that no one would hear, my phone shrilled with a ring as soon as the door opened.

"Hello?" I said picking up my phone.

"Max meet me outside your house in thirty seconds." He said quickly and then the line went dead.

I sat up and looked around. I slid on some plastic black flip flops and ran down stairs pass my mom Ella and Jeb.

"I'm going to go hang with Fang I will see you guys later." I yelled over my shoulder and shut the door before I could hear an objection.

As I stepped outside Fang's jeep pulled up and I opened the door and then I opened the door. I saw a smiling Fang and a white orchid in the passenger seat. I smiled and picked up the petite flower and laid it on my lap. I buckled up and leaned over and it was supposed to be a quick peck but Fang cupped my face and it became more passionate.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"I have some news for you." He said. "And before you ask no I am not telling you what it is about it's a surprise." He said.

I leaned back into my seat and pouted until we got to the park.

We got out and started to walk for the pond.

"Listen, I have to tell you something." He told me and I looked up.

Fang Pov

How can I tell her that I am leaving for the Army when she looks at me with those eyes? Shoot I have to say something. Okay here I go.

"Jeb asked me to be in the wedding!" I said.

Wait what why did I say that? I looked at Max and she looked almost relieved. Was she expecting something else?

"That is great Fang!" she said with excitement.

The Next Day

"Fang." I turned to the voice calling my name.

Since yesterday I have felt better with Max, like I am not hiding or lying but for some reason I feel like I still am but not as bad.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my calls nor did you come to practice last night." She said her hands on her hips.

"I know and I am sorry but I had to make things right with Max." I told her.

"So you told her?" she asked.

"No." I said and hung my head in shame.

"Did you break up with her?" She asked.

My head shot up and I felt my eyebrows squish together. "No why?" I asked.

"Oh, I just saw her and Dylan kiss." She said quietly.

I was speechless I felt my heart break.

"Hey Nick don't worry." She said lifting my head. "I am still here for you, and she doesn't know what she is going to miss." She said and then hugged me.

"What time is practice?" I asked.

"Five." She said before she kissed me on my cheek and then left.

Max how could you do that to me?

**Hi thanks for all the reviews, to be honest I really wanted a 100 reviews by the end of this story but maybe I will get them in my other stories but this one is so close. This story is almost over and I promise the next couple of chapters will be long like really long. Please review oh and check out my newest story Revenge is Sweet and Royally Screwed! **


	15. Chapter 15

Max Pov

I can't believe that red head slut, please excuse my language I never really thought I would call someone that, would tell Fang something like that. I haven't seen Dylan since yesterday at the lockers, and then he lets her kiss him like that. I mean really even if it is on the cheek her lips should be nowhere near him! I squished myself against the old blue lockers as they walked away.

"Hey Max." Dylan said.

"Look Dylan not right now." I said pushing away from him and stalking down the hall looking for Fang.

I left him in the dust and didn't look back. I went straight to Fang's locker, his class, and the boy's bathroom but he wasn't anywhere to be found. With each step down the hallway I became more panicked. My heart broke as I called out Fang's name and was answered with silence.

I curved around the corner and ran straight into Iggy.

"Iggy thank God I ran into you do you know where Fang is?" I asked.

"No and if I did I wouldn't tell you." He said and walked a couple steps away. "You know I thought you were different that you would be the one for Fang, the right one but no you are just another **slut **that Fang fell for." He spat at me.

With those final words he walked away. I leaned against the peeling painted wall. I let my body slowly slide down to the floor. I put down my book and brought my knees up to my chest. I laid my head down on my knees and closed my eyes and let the tears fall. The tears from thinking I was being cheated on to the acutely seeing that I was being cheated on, from Fang acutely thinking I cheated on him.

"Max?" I heard Gazzy ask.

My head popped up and I saw a Gazzy sitting right next to me.

"Gazzy I swear I didn't cheat on Nick I swear I love him I wou—"I stopped and just realized what I said.

I love him? Do I, do I really love him? Yes, yes I really do love him.

Gazzy put a hand on my shoulder and he squeezed it.

"I know you didn't cheat because I was with Dylan this morning, well not really with him but I saw." Gazzy said.

"Well I think it is useless and I can't find Fang anywhere and he thinks I am a slut or at least Iggy does." I said all depressed again.

"Come on get up, the girls will know how to cheer you up and then we can find Fang." He said while pulling me up.

I followed slowly and quietly behind him as he pushed open the lunch room. Like a magnet my eyes instantly went to Fang, who was eating a taco and talking to Bridge.

"Max." I heard.

I turned to see Nudge, Ella, and Angel calls my name and behind them was a glaring Iggy. I looked down in shame even though I didn't do anything. I felt a hand rub my back before Gazzy went to his girlfriend gave a quick kiss on her mocha cheek and then go see Iggy.

"You didn't do it did you? Well of course you didn't why would I even ask that. Be—"I glared at Nudge.

"No I didn't do it." I said.

"Well then go tell him." Nudge said

"But he is busy." I said as she pushed me to him.

They both looked up at me and Fang glared.

"Can we uh talk?" I asked Fang.

He put his hands on the table and then pushed up. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a corner.

"Look I didn't do what Bridge said I did. Me and Dylan are just friends and I haven't seen him since yesterday morning!" I said as soon as we got here.

Fang just looked at me. He looked like he didn't even believe a word I said.

"Fang say something." I yelled

"You want me to say something? Fine! What is Dylan doing carrying your books or helping you pick out a dress for the wedding?" he yelled back

"For one he was being nice and for two I called you because I wanted you opinion but you wouldn't answer!" I shot back. "What were you doing at the park with Bridge last Saturday?"

He bent down to get to my eye level.

"That is none of your business." He said lowly and calmly.

"Well when you go and see another girl and tell mom **and **your friends that you are going to be with another girl! Another fucking girl!" I said and let the tears flow down. "You know what, we are done, but I want you to know something and that is that I never cheated on you nor thought of it." I said and started to walk away but before I could get too far I turned. "You know what sucks? Is that I love you and I don't think I can stop no matter what you do." And with those words I ran.

**Dress Rehearsal **

I walked down the aisle with a plastic bouquet with Ella right behind me. The tears have long gone been dried and the red rings have faded. I can feel him there on the alter all dressed in black his head held high but his eyes not really looking anywhere but my way. I wonder if he has thought about me, he didn't come chasing after me like I hoped he would. I wonder if he has cried over me or even has missed me at all I mean I did say I loved him.

The word of our break up has spread like wildfire and I already heard rumors about him and some girls have already hooked up. I stepped up the stairs and stood right in front of Fang but we never made eye contact. We all watched as my mom walked down the aisle and then take a stand next to a glowing Jeb.

I smiled at my mom as she went to go talk to wedding planner. I walked over to the refreshments.

"Max." I heard his voice.

I turned around to see a pale Fang.

"Hey Fang." I said with a neutral sound.

"Look I just want to talk. The reason I was with Bridge also Saturday is because I am joining the army and she was helping me train, there wasn't anything going on between me and Bridge and the rumors you heard today about me hooking up with some girls never happened." He said not looking at me.

I just looked at him, what do I say? It's not like he said he wants to get together.

"Also you know I love you to but we can't be together." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I am going to the army and I don't want us to have a relationship between letters." He said.

I just looked down. "I should go." I said and started to walk away but I got pulled back.

I looked at Fang and he crushed his lips to mine. His tongue grazed my lower lip and I gave him entrance. I didn't even fight for dominance. It has been so long since we have been like this but just my luck he pulled away and with a whisper of I love you he left.

**Hi **

**Just one more chapter to go and then I am done with this story. It's sad, but I am so glad happy that so many people have read this story and actually liked it :D. I have another story of MR but I need a Beta does anyone know anyone that is a Beta. You have seen my weakness (spelling grammar) thanks for your reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

AN NOTE

Yes I am going to start to write the next and final chapter but I need two things from you people.

1. I would like to know if you want an epilogue I'm am not telling you if they will get together or not. So I just want your vote and what out want to happen and how.

2. Do you want another Maximum Ride FF? She will be an agent. (I know everyone has done one but I am determined to get mine to be the best!) so tell me yes or no and I will up load the first few chapters after I fix themSo please tell me!


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow so I guess everyone wants an Epilogue! Well here is the final chapter!**

The traditional music 'Here Comes the Bride' was echoing off the enchanting Church walls. The benches filled with people in slacks or dresses. The alter was right down the white carpet that will soon be covered in purple tulip petal's. I followed right behind Samantha, her blonde curls pinned back into two silver butterfly clips with a light purple flower girl dress and black little heels. I concentrated on her bouncy curls then the high wedges that I had to walk into the tempo of the music.

My eyes were glued straight ahead but I quickly let them loose and they went straight to Fang. Fang was wrapped in a fitting black tux with a white button down shirt. Instead of his black dress shoes he was wearing black worn out Vans, well what can I said that is Fang. Sam's brother came and met his little sister and escorted her to her place which would be right in front of me. I smiled at her cuteness the way she blushed as everyone looked at her in awe.

Fang took his hands out of his pockets and walked to me with one of his real smiles that reached his black eyes and made them sparkle. How could her be leaving me. I noticed that he has slowed our pace.

"Look Max I am leaving right after the 'I do' the recruits are leaving and I need to go with them, but I want you to know that I have always and always will love you maybe when I get back we can see each other." He said in a rush as I stepped up the stairs.

He leaned in to kiss my cheek but I moved my head in shock of what he said and the kiss landed on my lips. It was a ghost kiss barely there but it held more passion than any other heated kiss.

"I love you to." I whispered.

I small smile replaced his big one as he walked back to his spot. Even though he was only feet away he felt miles away so far that even if I screamed at the top of my lungs that he wouldn't hear me. That he would find some other really pretty and tough girl while he was training in the army, or what if he gets sent to China those girls there are really pretty and he would forget all about me, just some senior in high school who was his best friend.

No matter how much those thoughts put me down I put on a huge smile for my mom who was now standing at the end of the isle while Ella made her way next to me with Lynden who kissed her cheek. My mom was beautiful her mermaid dress hugging her curves making them look more enhanced and her veil covering her face and the other half covering her brown hair.

She glided with a vibe of happiness, yes I was so happy that my mom was getting her happily ever after but my heart was dull and cold form Fang's words only minutes ago. She made it to the alter and everyone sat down with teary eyes and a proud smile on everyone faces. The preacher smiled and looked at the crowd and said the usual. I zoned out but made sure I still had a smile on my face. I zoned back in when I heard the vow.

"I vow to always love you no matter what happens even if the world takes you miles away. I will love you through the dark days and the brightest days." My mom vowed.

"I vow to carry you through the dark times, to make you smile and kiss you every time I get the chance. I vow to love you till my last breath." Jeb said.

I looked at Fang all the while they said them. Fang met my gaze and our eyes never looked away and I blushed form the intensity. How could he leave? Does he not feel the same way I do the need to be close to him while we are in the same room?

"You may now kiss the Bride." The preacher said.

They met half way and their lips met and round of applauses rang out.

"Now we can eat cake!" Samantha cheered after the applauses died down.

There were light chuckles as she sprinted down the aisle her nine year old brother telling 'that was really rude and you can't eat the wedding cake without the Bride and Groom!' And me right behind them. I finally reached the cake but it was too late. Bummer right?

People followed in shortly behind us and I caught a glimpse of all black. I turned my back on the siblings and pushed through people murmuring sorry and excuse me. I finally reached the end of the hallway and I missed him. He climbed into the white jeep filled with other military people. I opened the glass door and stepped out. They started to pull out and Fang didn't even look at me and that is when the tears started to fall.

I went back in hoping to forget but the first thing I heard was 'it's a shame I thought they were good together.' I broke down again but this time I had Samantha with me.

**Short and sad. Now the question is will they get back together. Mwhaha I think I know but I still haven't decided! Now I would like your reviews and I want to know if you love it or hate it or its not what you expected or it was more then you expected. PLEASE TELL MEEE I really want to know what is on your mind…I want some ramen…im am going to go make some. Doo you guysss like ramen?**


	18. Chapter 18

As summer passed I slowly got over Fang, or at least I thought I was, that was until some loser tried to hit on me at some party Nudge dragged me to. My smile became easier but those dark eyes still kept me up at night. Fang's mom got a letter last week and she called me telling me he was fine and that he would be coming home at the end of May.

Of course walking into school felt weird without Fang right around the corner or beside me giving me snide comments about some girls outfit in a real high pitch voice and make me bust a gut laughing. From August to May I haven't looked at another guy in same way and here I am at graduation with my friends who had their future planned out and their life ahead of them. Well I guess I could always find a guy at college.

"Okay so we have a special guess to hand out this next diploma." My principle's voice boomed across the stage and into the audience. "Maximum Ride please come up here." He commanded.

I walked up there my blue robe swatting around my feet, my hair hanging from my cap. I walked up to the principle who smile shacked my hand and then hand then handed me the rolled up paper. He put his small hand behind my back and led me to the center of the stage. I was facing a long aisles were double doors would lead you out.

**(Fang Pov)**

I watched her, her brown eyes lighting up in the stage light. I heard my cue and opened the double door after checking my reflection I walked in. my sandy brown combat boots hit the wood floor and I saw her face go from confusion to happiness and a little bit of hurt. She jumped down from the stage and ran into my arms.

I have missed her so much it felt nice to hold her to see her smile, to see hear her laugh.

We were at the 'after party' and I have stuck by Max the whole time well besides saying hello to Gazzy and Lynden and the girls.

"Hey Fang can I ask you something?" Max asked me as she was pulling me into a corner.

"What is it?" I asked her running my thumb over her cheek bone.

"Why didn't you look back?" she asked.

I could always deny what she is talking about but I do know what she is talking about.

"I couldn't or I wouldn't have been able to go, I need to make a future for us" I said my eyes not leaving hers.

"Us?" she asked in a gasp her eyes becoming wide.

"I told you the day of the wedding that I loved you." I said.

"But you said that you don't want a relationship." She said.

I cupped my hand around her soft cheek and pulled her in, her lips were soft against mine. "I lied." I said and brought her back in for a more passionate kiss.

She pulled her head back and unlocked her hand that haled mine. Her hand connected to my chest and I flinched.

"Good" she said. "Don't ever lie to me again." She said again and then came back and hugged me.

I just hope this is the girl that I` get to hold forever and for always because I found her without meaning to look.

**Hey so this is the end and they got together! They were going to end up together no matter what! Well I finally got me a Beta thanks to kEePtHeHeAt! **

**Agent Ride will be coming soon to a FanFiction near you!**

**To keep you tide over I suggestion you go read **_**Royally Screwed**_**! It is also a Fax story with a hint of Forbidden! **

**But if you want to read one of my own stories with everything being mine except anything you see that is familiar from Mr. Patterson then go check out **_**Revenge is Sweet**_!

_**I loved all of the reviews and I am sorry but there will be NO sequel. I only think sequels can be done by some authors and I am not one, trust me I tried! Thank you all so much I hope to hear your request soon and your reviews from Agent Ride!**_

_**Xoxo Artemis **_


	19. Chapter 19

ATTENTION ALL OF MY HARRY POTTER FANS! I HAVE GREAT NEWS FOR YOU ALL! IF YALL LOVED THIS STORY THEN YOU WILL LOVE SOUL:BOOK 1! I am uploading right after I post this! I WILL BE UPLOADING IT EVERY FRIDAY! I HAVE THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS DONE SO THEY WILL BE POSTED RIGHT AFTER I POST THE PROLOUGE! PLEASE READ!


End file.
